accidental meeting with a beautiful stranger
by missbookaholic
Summary: This is set in alternate universe. Sirius is an artist and Remus is his muse. There is no magic only the magic of love. This is their story and their life together, their ups and downs. please read it is well worth it and review please!.
1. Chapter 1

Their's was a love affair that had captivated many for years, the love affair between an artists and his muse after it had been revealed to the public

Their's was a love affair that had captivated many for years, the love affair between an artists and his muse after it had been revealed to the public. Sirius was an artist that wasn't really making a name for himself but all this changed the night he accidentally met Remus Lupin a shy, young school boy just figuring out his true sexual identity. Since that meeting the popularity of Sirius work had taken off. His works captivated people as his painting always featured one body part that could be painted by itself and be the totally focus of the painting or it might appear in the landscape of a painting. Over many years people have speculated who the body part belonged to. Many famous and beautiful women where linked to Sirius but only a select few knew that they belonged to one person. That was the love of Sirius Black's life and they had been together for most of their adult lives. They kept their relationship a secret because both were intensely private and they didn't want to overshadow Sirius's works. The friends of the enigmatic couple always mused how an accidental meeting with a beautiful stranger changed both their lives and this is their story. It is one of passion, compassion, pain and love and happened as follows

The club was packed to the brim. Remus had just entered the place. It was dark and moody. He was sixteen and trying to figure out his sexual identity so he had hacked up a plan to go to a gay club in Soho and find out for sure. His friends and family had no clue that he was there. He liked the atmosphere it suited his mission. As he descended the stairs into the basement his eyes were assaulted with images of men dancing very close to the music that seemed to boom from out of nowhere and of lots of men in tight trousers swaggering around confidently. In that moment Remus knew he couldn't do this. He was a shy boy who spent way too much time by himself. His favourite companion was a book. He didn't have to worry about conversation for he had a bad stutter and it tended to get very bad when he was uncomfortable. He practically became incoherent. He knew that would happen here for definite.

He scanned the room again confirmed his suspicions-he wasn't able fir this. He backtracked very quickly and bumped in to a man who walked in behind him.

Remus turned to the man behind him; he stuttered "Sssoooorry" and blushed crimson

The other man laughed "That's ok" he looked very closely at Remus "I am Sirius by the way" he said calmly

Remus got flustered "I-i-i-i-i'm Rrrremus" he took Sirius hand and shook it awkwardly

Sirius laughed again "You leaving?" he asked

Remus nodded, he tongue felt as if it was glued to the top of his mouth. He had just realised that the stranger was beautiful. He was taller than Remus by a few inches. He was dark, lean and had the most amazing smile that made his legs go weak.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement "I hate this place too. It is too full. I never come to these places only it's my friend's birthday and his girlfriend arranged his party here. I think she is just trying to get me a boyfriend and she knew this was the only way I would go to this type of place"

"Um…" Remus hadn't a clue how to respond to that and then he saw a way to make his escape "I-i-i- had b-b-b-etter let you g-g-go then" he said quietly and quickly hoping the beautiful stranger wouldn't pick up on his stutter.

Sirius frowned and said apologetically "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you with an overload of information. I wasn't trying to scare you off. You wouldn't, by any chance, want to get a drink or something… Or maybe go somewhere quieter?

Remus was stunned he hadn't expected this and was delighted. He agreed with a nod of the head and the two of them headed out of the club and went to the closest diner.

1234567890

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. He noticed the quiet man enter ahead of him and was instantly attracted to him. He was attracted to his brown curly hair and his deep amber eyes that had captivated him in seconds. He was a little smaller than himself but he had broad shoulders. Sirius felt his breath quicken by just looking at him. He found his stutter adorable. He was nervous and didn't know how to tackle this. He had never done anything like this before.

They sat in the booth and Remus reached for the menu Sirius noticed that he had beautiful hands; his fingers were long and graceful. The artist in Sirius was just itching to draw them.

"So tell me about yourself Remus? That a weird name?" he question trying to draw the quiet man out of himself

"ammmm" Remus mind went blank and in that instance he really wanted to run "my mother is into stars and stuff and named me after one" he said quietly. He forced himself to look up and make eye contact. He was raised better than to stare at a table

"I am named after a star as well" Sirius said delighted they had something in common.

"That's cool" Remus agreed he could handle a situation like this better and he didn't stutter as much once he made himself relax "What do you do?" he asked

Sirius was pleased "I am an artist". Sirius noticed that Remus reacted and he smiled. In that instance he knew that he had met someone very special. It made goose pimples break out all over his body.

"That's really cool so what type of stuff do you do?" Remus asked interestedly. He was always fascinated by art. He loved to go to the library at his school and look at art books.

"I am a painter. I paint abstract landscapes" he reply delighted that Remus seemed so interested in his passion.

Remus looked baffled "W-w-w-hat's abstract landscapes? Remus asked, unsure of himself.

"Well most of my painting are of landscapes but I like to put a twists by putting object that wouldn't be found in a landscape" Sirius explained.

"What sort of objects"

Well people or whatever I first lay my eyes upon. I don't paint a perfect landscape my painting are full of flaws I would love to show you one if you like?"

"I-i-i-i would like that a lot". Remus smiled shyly. He really liked Sirius.

"That's great!" Sirius replied enthusiastically "How about now?"

Remus checked his watch and saw that it was quarter past one and he had better head home or his mother would get suspicious "I would love to but I have to head orrrr" he faltered he realised that Sirius thought he was older. Remus had totally forgotten in his nervous state how old he was. He felt instantly guilty. He had to tell Sirius the truth.

Sirius was disappointed but he would just have to meet up with him another day "That's fine. How about Wednesday? I will meet you here at 7.30 if that's ok?" he asked

Remus chickened out "I would love that" he smiled and stood up with Sirius "Thank you" he held out his hand so Sirius could shake it. Sirius ignored his hand and leaned and placed a gentle kiss on Remus lips. Remus blushed at the move, not expecting it. He left quietly after that.

1234567890

Remus spent that night replaying what had just happened that night especially that kiss and how aroused he had become by such a simple gesture. He also thought of how attracted he was to Sirius and how Sirius seemed to feel the same. He knew that the attraction would stop when he heard his real age. Remus had the overwhelming urge to cry.

Across the city in a small flat Sirius lay on his couch with a smile playing on his lips staring at the ceiling thinking about Remus. Lily had been furious at his no show but he had quietened her down when he told her he had met someone. He replayed the night and he felt the itch to draw Remus, so he got up and went in to the easel and began to paint. He didn't get much sleep that night.

1234567890

On Wednesday Remus waited outside the diner waiting for Sirius to show up. He was dreading this meeting. He had to tell Sirius straight away. He didn't want to lie to him. He wasn't able to lie and lying made him very uncomfortable.

Sirius turned up promptly at 7.30. He walked up to Remus delighted that he was here already. He was standing outside the diner looking uncomfortable and kept playing with the cuff of his sleeve.

He walked up and smiled. "Hi how are you?" he really wanted to give him a kiss but he wasn't getting the vibes from Remus that he would be comfortable with that.

Remus smiled shyly at Sirius and he scratched his neck "Am… Sirius there is something I have to tell you?"

"What?" Sirius asked, looking nervous

"Am… I am really sorry but I am only sixteen. I never meant to lie to you. I am really sorry. I wasn't trying to lie to you but I felt you should know."

Sirius was shocked. Remus didn't look sixteen he looked older. He felt so disappointed. He thought he had met someone but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. He hadn't a clue what to say. "You are what? Six years younger than me? You look so much older."

Remus laughed. "I know everyone tells me that. I am really sorry. I would understand if you don't want to see me again." he finished sadly

Sirius really wanted to keep seeing Remus. He knew that they couldn't become anything more than friends. He felt his heart become heavy with disappointment.

"We could still be friends. We can't become anything more but I would like to ask a favour of you… I would love to draw you.

Remus looked up suddenly and turned scarlet with embarrassment "I would love to stay friends and y-y-y-you want to draw me w-w-w-why?

Sirius looked at Remus "I think you are fascinating to look at and I just itch to draw and paint you."

Remus laughed from embarrassment "Ok…" he said hesitantly

Sirius was ecstatic that Remus had agreed. "Come on… I'll show you where I live and what I paint."

1234567890

They continued to meet regularly and in those meeting they became close friends, often disagreeing with each other, and then spending hours laughing with each other.

As Remus became more relaxed he became more outspoken and Sirius found himself becoming more attracted to him. The more time he spent with him the harder he found it to stay being just friends. He was becoming obsessed with Remus from his intellect to his beautiful amber eyes. Everything about him was an endless mystery and Sirius knew he could spend hours on end figuring him out. He had started to paint Sirius and he knew that it was going to be his best work. He found it harder to resist Remus and knew that Remus felt the same. He could see it in his eyes when they were together.

One day Sirius had Remus sat on couch with his arm extended across the couch. It was a comfortable position but Remus knew that he could be here for hours so he had bought a book to read with the other hand. Sirius never really talked while he was painting and Remus didn't mind he had always felt comfortable with silences. He had been sitting still for two hours and was getting an ache in his shoulder from holding the position for so long. He looked up and saw that Sirius was totally concentrating on his painting and when he was in that zone he forgot everything else and even forgot the discomfort of his subject.

"Hey Sirius, is there any chance I could move or go to the toilet?" He knew he had startled Sirius for he had nearly fallen off the chair.

"Yeah off course you can." He replied mildly "I totally forgot where I was there. Sorry!"

Remus stood up and stretched his arm. His muscle cramped up. He cried out in pain and Sirius was suddenly there messaging the place that the muscle was cramping up. This eased the pain and the muscle relaxed. He turned around and smiled "Thank you. I didn't think that would happen."

Remus noticed how close Sirius was standing and he felt the breath leave his body. He noticed that Sirius had some paint on his face. He reached out his hand to wipe it away. Remus eyes locked with Sirius's and he found it hard to breathe and noticed Sirius was having the same trouble.

1234567890

Sirius felt the contact and his heart accelerated and he leaned forward and kissed him gently. He knew he shouldn't do it but he couldn't resist. He felt Remus kiss him back passionately and it felt like heaven. They kissed deeply for a long time. When they came up for air Sirius said "We shouldn't have done that." and Remus kissed him again.

Sirius broke the kiss and forced himself to walk away from Remus. "Look I really shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself. It won't happen again, I promise" Sirius felt like crying because he knew that he had fallen in love with Remus and knew that they couldn't be together.

"We can't see each other anymore. We can't do this anymore I care too deeply for you. I want to be with you but we can't so I think it best that we see no more of each other"

Remus whispered brokenly "but I-i-i-i l-l-l-l-ove you!!" Remus exclaimed

Sirius looked at Remus "It doesn't make any difference I think you should go" he forced out it was the hardest thing he had ever to say in his life.

Remus stood up and he pack up his stuff. He turned to Sirius he had tears falling down his face. He leaned forward and kissed Sirius gently.

When Remus left the flat Sirius slid to the floor and finally let himself cry.

**This is the second chapter hope you enjoy!!**

**Thank you to all the people who read it and enjoyed it. Thank you so much...it meant a lot to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter hope you enjoy!!**

**Thank you to all the people who read it and enjoyed it. Thank you so much...it meant a lot to me**

Sirius worked relentlessly on his paintings after Remus left his life. His life revolved around his work. He rarely slept or ate; all his energy went on his work. He became a recluse, no longer visiting his best friends or really spending any time away from his flat or his work.

His best friends Lilly and James Potter became very worried about him. They knew Sirius since he was 11 years old and in all that time this had never happened. He never became withdrawn from life for the sake of his work. They decided one night to confront him about it.

They buzzed Sirius's flat.

"Hello" the intercom spoke.

"It's us, let us in!" they replied in unison and smiled at each other.

The door buzzed.

The door of the flat was already open and they walked in and were confronted with a scene of chaos. The flat was a mess. It was covered in a mass of clothes and pizza boxes. The walls were lined with canvas. The biggest shock of all was Sirius himself. He looked haggard and ill groomed; his chin was covered with a beard. It was a shock as Sirius was usually so clean-shaven, his clothes were filthy and covered in paint. He had lost a lot of weight and, as Sirius was naturally thin, this left him looking ill.

Sirius was standing awkwardly in the doorway of his kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess. I have been a bit wrapped up in my work" Sirius said apologetically

"What the fuck is going on?" stormed an angry Lilly "this place is a mess and so are you. What the fuck has happen to you lately? We never get to see you anymore. You have become a recluse and it's not on"

"I've just been working so hard Lil, especially with the new show coming up. It's really important that I get it all completed. This show could make a real difference to my career and my bank balance!" Sirius replied slightly scared knowing all about the infamous red temper of Lilly Potter.

"That's bullshit" replied James Potter, Sirius's best friend and closest thing he ever had to a real brother. "You have had serious shows before and you've never done this. There's something bothering you. I know there is, so don't even bother lying to me so I'd appreciate it if you would tell me the truth?"

"Look I really need this to be a good show or I'll be forced to go back and enter the family business so this is imperative. That's all it is really. This is my make or break so I am going to work my arse off to make it" Sirius lied smoothly. His family never wanted him to enter the family business. They couldn't stand to have dinner with him let alone work beside him day after day. The feeling was mutual on Sirius's side as well.

"But still" persisted Lilly "I don't like it, you're going to get out of this dump and have dinner with us. You are so thin you foolish man it makes you look sick. You should have told us about this we would have been there for you. I could kill you for the amount of sleepless nights you have put me through. I won't stand for this!" Lily words were harsh but she was rubbing Sirius's shoulder with all the tenderness that made everyone love her so much. "Go on… take a shower and we will wait here and try to clean up a little"

Sirius went and took a shower and tried to find a decent pair of jeans. James and Lilly cleaned the flat the best they could in a few minutes. They didn't make much of a dent in it but they tried their best.

1234567890

Two weeks after Lilly and James's visit, Sirius was nervously pacing and watching the people below looking and criticising his paintings. This was the part he hated most and this time it was ten times worse for he knew that this was his best work ever and if they were rejected them he hadn't a clue what he would do.

James walked up the stairs to his friends in the balcony overlooking the gallery. "They're excellent Sirius and I am not the only one who thinks so"

Sirius stopped mid pace and turned to James "Thank you and how do you know?"

James laughed and tugged at his already dishevelled hair. "Because dummy, if you would leave here you would see that most of the paintings have been sold and for way over the asking price. The piece 'Eyes to my soul' practically started a war between two women"

Sirius nearly fainted; all he could do was stand and stare at James. "Fuck off" he said shocked "Fuck it! I need a drink and a big one… you coming?" he asked, making his way down the stairs.

"Have I ever said no to alcohol? Especially to celebrate your success?" James said slapping Sirius on his back as the two made their way to the bar.

1234567890

When Sirius had downed his first double whiskey the excitement of his success was beginning to set in. Then, a voice interrupted him

"Excuse me… Mr. Black?" came the nasally voice behind him.

Sirius turned to the woman. She was a tall, extremely thin woman who had spent so much time on the sun bed she resembled a baked prune. She stank of money from the obnoxious diamonds that littered her fingers, wrist and neck. She also talked like she had two plums in her mouth. Sirius took an instant dislike to her for she resembled his own mother too closely for comfort

"Yes maam…" he said politely

"I would like to commission you to do a painting of my family for my husband's birthday. I am willing to pay any price you set and double it." she said confidently.

Before Sirius could refuse James stepped in "He would be honoured. If you would just give me your contact details I will contact you soon and make the arrangements."

The women smiled and handed over her card that she had in her hand already knowing she would get her way and walked off leave the scent of her overpowering perfume.

"What the fuck James! I don't want to work with that snobby bitch my god two minutes with her and I feel like running away!" Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius… just think of all the money you could take her for. She said she would double your commission fee. What is your commission fee?" James said slowly as if he was talking to child

"I don't have one…" Sirius began and James interrupted "Exactly! So you charge a big sum of money and double it and suddenly you have made a fortune off that fucking princess."

What James said made sense and the idea of charging vast sums of money did make the offer very tempting. "Who made you my manager?" Sirius demanded and for the rest of the night they bickered like an old married couple, much to the amusement of Lilly.

1234567890

When Sirius got home from the Gallery, he entered his quiet apartment the glow of success suddenly leaving him. He slumped on the couch with a bottle of scotch. In the apartment all he saw was Remus and their time together. The ache he tried to run away from was there and he had no work to immerse himself in. He missed him so much and all his paintings contained some part of Remus for that was the only way Sirius could stop himself from going insane. His dreams at night were full of him. Everything reminded him of Remus. When he looked at a book that was left on his coffee table it made him want to cry. He couldn't eat Chinese food as he knew it was Remus's favourite food, it was all so stupid but he couldn't help himself.

His heart ached to see him, to just stand and watch what he was doing. He filled a glass full of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. Life wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have met him two years later. This tortured him when he let himself think about it. He had no interest in anything only his paintings and that was because he could drown himself in Remus for the paintings were essentially about him. He wondered if Remus still thought of him or if he missed him as much as he missed Remus. Sirius gave in and cried. He felt utterly alone for he couldn't tell any of his friends about his sordid affair.

He wasn't interested in any other men. At the gallery's bar a man had come over and chatted him up. The man was good looking but Sirius had no interest in him and at the time he felt guilty as if he was cheating on Remus. He was going crazy and he knew it. He downed another glass of whiskey and passed out on the couch. He dreamed of Remus.

1234567890

Sirius drove up the long twisting lane that lead to Lady Plum's house-a nickname him and James had come up with.

The house was huge. It was definitely a manor. It has three stories and took up nearly half an acre of land of just bricks and mortar. The surrounding landscape was beautiful. It was situated thirty minutes from London and it had an abundance of greenery, rolling hills that went on for miles. Sirius was more interested in painting that than the stupid portrait.

He rang the door bell. The massive door was opened by a small, elderly lady in an apron. She smiled at Sirius "yes how may I help you?"

"I am here to paint the commission for…" He couldn't think of her name-only Lady plum.

The small women laughed a little "I know who you are and Julia is waiting for you in the green parlour" She put emphasis on the name Julia to help Sirius.

The green parlour Sirius thought. How many parlours do they have? He followed the woman to the room.

She pointed at the door and instructed him to go in. He knocked politely. He heard "Come in."

He walked in and Julia sprung to her feet "I am delighted you were on time. I knew how scatty artists are but I hate when people are late." She walked forward and took Sirius's hand and then she indicated to the man sitting in the seat by the fire smoking a cigar. "This is my husband Reginald" the man nodded his head in greeting.

Sirius knew he hated Reginald just as much as his wife. They were perfect for each other, both as snobby the other. Reginald kept looking down his nose at Sirius as if he was a piece of dirt that he found on his shoe. He was dreading meeting the rest of the family. He would kill James when he was finished with this.

Julia looked at her watched "I shall kill my son. He was meant to come down an hour ago but you know young boys always do the opposite of what their mother says." She walked to the door, called Portia, and instructed her to get her son.

She walked in and told Sirius to take a seat. As they all waited for her son to come she asked questions as to what Sirius wanted them to do. Her husband wouldn't lower himself to speak to Sirius. When Sirius heard the door open Julia jumped to her feet again "Remus I told you to be down an hour ago" she scolded her son.

When she mentioned the name Remus, Sirius just stopped moving, barely able to breathe. He prayed it was another Remus not his Remus. He stood up unsteadily and turned, standing just inside the door was Remus.

When Remus saw Sirius he dropped the book he was holding "w-w-w-w-w-w" he stuttered so flustered he couldn't get the word out.

Remus father stood up and spoke quietly "My god would you stop stuttering like a bumbling foul."

Remus went crimson and stared at the floor. Sirius was instantly angry. How dare he speak to Remus like that, he fumed silently.

Remus took a deep breath and said "w-w-what is g-g-g-going o-o-on?

Julia walked over to her son and placed her hands on his shoulder "Darling I am getting a portrait of us for daddy's birthday, don't you remember I told you ages ago!"

She looked at Sirius and rolled her eyes "My son never listens to me, always has his head in some book" she said jokingly.

1234567890

Remus was so stunned that he felt himself tremble. He couldn't believe his eyes. He really wanted to run away and disappear. This couldn't be happening to him. He eyes seemed glued to Sirius. God he was beautiful. He had to get out of there.

"Am… m-m-m-other" he said "I-i-i-I need to go to t-t-t-the bathroom."

He ran out of the room and found the first room he could. He slammed the door and tried to get his breathing under control. He had missed Sirius so much. He had spent endless night just wishing that he could see him but he never thought that this would be the circumstance in which he would. It was so cruel. He had to face the love that had turned him away and let him paint him with his family. If he wasn't in such shock he would laugh at the hilarity that the situation was. While he had been pining for Sirius it seemed that he had just got on with his life. He felt like a foolish school-boy with a stupid crush. He was only a passing amusement to this man. He felt like crying again for the hundredth time because he was so stupid thinking he meant anything to him.

He stood up pacing trying to compose his anger and get the guts to re-enter that room.

1234567890

Back in the parlour Sirius was rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe it. Julia and Reginald were shaking their heads at each other practically falling over themselves apologising for Remus.

Sirius excused himself saying he needed the bathroom. He found the first door and could hear Remus inside pacing. He knocked gently and then let himself in.

Remus was in the middle of the room and stopped pacing when he saw Sirius "What do you want!" the anger made his speech very clear.

Sirius spoke softly "I didn't know she was your mother. I would never have accepted this commission. I am going to fucking kill James."

"That's bullshit!" Remus cursed. "You must have known that she was my mother. How many families in England have the surname Lupin?"

"I didn't actually find out her surname till I saw you." Sirius explained trying to make him understand "James organised this. I never really wanted to do it in the first place"

"Well it would be awkward for you to come face to face with that stupid boy who had that infatuation with you? How tiresome for you. You got rid of me and then you're forced to paint me and spend time with me. How annoying for you, my heart breaks for you it really does." Remus said sarcastically "You had better head back before my mother and father becomes suspicious!" Remus instructed angrily.

Sirius left the room bewildered as to why was he so angry. He made his way back into the parlour and Remus soon followed. The room was filled with tension. Sirius was baffled by Remus's attitude during his meeting with the Lupins. He sat in the corner and total ignored him and the meeting. When he left the house Julia apologised for her son behaviour saying he was a "hormonal teen". Sirius headed home and spent the rest of the night drowning his sorrow in a bottle of scotch

1234567890

Remus couldn't believe he was standing here but he had to get some answers and when he had seen Sirius jacket he used it as an excuse to come here. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning. He hadn't slept a wink. He needed closure and wanted to know whether he was a stupid crush or something more.

He knocked on the door. He knew it was early but it was the only time he could make it in to town. The door creaked open and he came face to face with a very dishevelled looking Sirius

"Remus" he croaked "What are you doing here?"

"A-a-a-am I-i-i-I came to give you this back" he held up his coat "M-m-m-my mother wanted me to drop it off"

"Oh thanks." he said baffled "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Um yeah" he said awkwardly "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh grand come on in." he opened the door to let him in.

Remus hated this. He had so much confidence coming here this morning. It felt so awkward. His anger deflated the moment Sirius had opened the door.

"I-i-i-i-i-I came to talk to you actually. I came to confront you but now I feel stupid" Remus said uneasily

"What? Confront me about what? Why were you so angry to see me? I know it was awkward but I didn't understand why you were so angry?"

"I know and I am sorry but I felt like I was just some stupid kid to you who had a crush on you. I said I loved you and you throw me away instantly."

"What the fuck are you getting at, I am older than you and I can't have a relationship with you. You fucking know that you aren't legal. I didn't throw you away. I want more than that with you. I thought you understand that. I couldn't be friends with you anymore."

Remus said down on the couch. "I really owe you an apology Sirius. I let my insecurities take over. I am sorry I just missed you so much and you seemed so aloof yesterday. I am really sorry" Remus said trying to make amends.

Sirius sat down beside Remus "I know but I definitely wasn't aloof. I was so stunned." After a pause Sirius asked "So how have you been?"

"I have been fine. My life has been so boring. I have read loads of book. I heard that your show went well I am glad for you" Remus smiled shyly.

1234567890

"Thank you I was so nervous" Sirius felt an overpowering relief rush through his body. It felt so good to sit beside him and talk "did you see it?"

"Yeah I did. I loved it. The "Red Love" painting was my favourite. I spent ages looking at it; the colours you used were amazing."

Sirius was so pleased by Remus opinion. He felt like a giddy child. It meant more than all the glowing reviews he received from the papers.

Remus stood suddenly "I had better be going, I know you probably have lots of work to do. I am sorry I did this. Me and my stupid insecurities." Remus said trying to fight back the tears

Sirius heart plummeted "I don't want you to go. I hate this so much. I really miss you. My life is so empty without you" Sirius said honestly. The idea of not being able to spend time with him was driving him crazy. He stood up and moved towards Remus and leaned in and gently kissed him. It felt like heaven and as if he had just come home.

"I can't be without you anymore. I want this. I love you Remus. I was so miserable when you went all I did was work. I dedicated my work to you and they all contained a part of you"

"But I-i-i-i- thought y-y-y-you said we couldn't be t-t-t-t-together because of my age"

"Well we can't be together legally anyway" Sirius said giving it some thought "but we could and keep it a secret till your legal. That ok with you?

Remus hugged Sirius so hard that it hurt and whispered in his ear "That sounds perfect. I love you too, so much." Than he kissed him putting all his heart in to it and finally being back were he belonged.

**Please review it will mean so much!!**

**Sorry about any mistake with the grammer not my strongest point...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. Sorry it took me ages to write… I had a bit of writer's block. Please review...please be nice.**

**Six months later…**

Sirius and Remus had successfully managed to keep their relationship a secret from all the people in their lives. Sirius friends had no clue what was really going on in his life. He managed to spend time with his friends and Remus. They meet up many times a week, any spare second they had they would spend some time together that they so craved. They found it hard to keep it a secret. Sirius just wanted to stand on top of a building and scream it to the world that he had met the most amazing man ever. He hated to lie to his friends as it was something he had never had done before. James and him had shared everything since their time in boarding school. Sirius had no relationship with his family and when he came out and admitted that he was gay they stopped talking to him altogether. James had a rocky relationship with his own parents. They had become each other's family and then James fell in love with Lily. She became just another dimension to their own little family. Sirius hated lying to them but he knew that they wouldn't understand his relationship with Remus. Remus felt this as well as he was never comfortable lying. He hated lying to his family and especially his friends. He didn't have many but the few he had had been through everything with him. His dysfunctional relationship with his parents had caused him a lot of pain and his friends had stood with him through it all. This meant the fact that he had to lie to them about the most important person in his life nearly drove him crazy.

1234567890

Remus was sitting on the couch in Sirius flat reading a book while Sirius was painting. He felt at peace here in this flat. He had lied to his mother saying his was meeting his friends in town but he had been in Sirius flat all day just reading. He stood up and walked towards Sirius. He slide his hand around Sirius waist and hugged him from behind he gently kissed his neck and was satisfied when he heard Sirius groan, he loved that noise.

"You hungry?" he muttered in to his neck and was surprised when Sirius turned in his arms and kissed him deeply.

He muttered against his lips "yeah but not for food" and resumed kissing him

Remus broke the kiss and laughed "yeah but I am hungry for food"

Sirius let out a sigh "So you would rather eat than fool around with me?"

"I would like to eat and then fool around with you"

"Fine! Let's see what we have in the kitchen" said a resigned Sirius. It had shocked him that Remus was always hungry. It was as if he had a never ending stomach.

1234567890

Sirius was in the kitchen seeing if he had any food in the fridge when he heard the door open. Remus jumped down from the counter top where he had lazily been looking at Sirius bum. Sirius went in to the sitting room and saw James.

"James what are you doing here?" he asked bewidered

"Well your buzzer didn't work so l left myself in. I have come with good news!" said an excited James. He noticed that Sirius wasn't alone. "Oh… am I interrupting something?"

Sirius laughed nervously "No, this is Remus. He's here doing some posing for the Lupin portrait."

"Am…Remus I would like you to meet my best friend James and James this is Remus" he introduced them.

James came forward and shook Remus's hand and smiling broadly "Hi how are you?"

Remus stuttered a reply "H-h-h-hi" turning crimson "Am… I-i-i-i-i had b-b-b—better be g-g-g-g-go then. He made his way in to the sitting room and collected his jacket.

"S-s-s-see ya S-s-Sirius" he waved to a very disappointed Sirius. He turned to James "L-l-l-lovely t-t-t-t-to meet you" and practically ran out of the room.

James let out a low whistle "my god he is nothing like his mother, very shy isn't he! That stutter! God help him…"

Sirius was in a seriously bad mood because his afternoon of fooling around had been interrupted and seeing Remus flee as if he was something to be ashamed of had annoyed him. "No he's nothing like her or his father come to think of it and once he is comfortable around you his stops stuttering… so what's this good news you have?

James looked at Sirius weirdly but suddenly a smile broke across his face "Lily's Pregnant"

Sirius's bad mood suddenly evaporated. "Fuck off!" he said with a smile spreading across his own face. "Well… my god James I am speechless except to say congratulations!" He made his way over and hugged him. "So wanna get a celebratory drink to wet the conception of the young Potter? Lily must be delighted!!"

"Sirius soon-to-be-godfather you took the thoughts straight out of my head!"

Tears sprung to Sirius eyes "I'm going to be godfather?! Oh James thanks so much! Let's get hammered!" Sirius couldn't wait to tell Remus.

1234567890

Sirius and James sat in the pub celebrating young Potter's conception, getting very drunk. They become very sloppy and very near tears at the idea of James's impending fatherhood.

"My good we are getting shhho old! Sirius slurred

James laughed at this statement nearly falling and spilling his drink all over himself.

"No no no…" he said waving his hand wildly and spilling his drink anyway. "Me and Lily just started to have kiddies so young. It was an accident you know. It happened the night of your show. I was bollocked and so was Lily that we did it without protection. Best night of my life!!" he hiccupped.

"Jesus that night changed all our lives… you got a family and I got a career!"

James laughed and hiccupped drunkenly "Lily's going to kill me when she see us in this state." James stood up suddenly and fell flat on his ass and Sirius started to laugh so hard that he fell off the stool and lay beside James laughing.

1234567890

Sirius woke up in James and Lily's flat on the couch. He had a crick in his neck and was wearing his clothes from last night. He felt a glass being nudged in to his hand. He looked up and saw Lilly standing there with pain killers.

"Oh god my head!" he groaned "I am so sorry… and congratulation Lily"

"I know you and James kept singing it at me last night"

Sirius dropped his head between his hands to stop the room from spinning "I'm so sorry. I know you must be mad."

Lily let out "My god I am so sick of you and James being scared of me. I must be terrible or something! I am not annoyed at you and James. I knew what James and you had been up to when James didn't come home yesterday evening."

Sirius looked up "Stop shouting… and no you aren't terrible but you are formidable and you know it. We love you for it. You keep me on my toes. Oh god my stomach!" Sirius bent forward and then dashed to the bathroom where he vomited up last night's alcohol. He slid to the floor and clutched the toilet bowl for support.

He left the bathroom and made his way to their sitting where an equally ill James sat. Lily spent most the afternoon laughing at them and telling them their antics from the night before. James and Sirius were so hung over that they couldn't even get up off the couch to answer the door when the doorbell rang.

Lily little brother Jamie was at the door. He was seventeen and towered over the room. He walked in and laughed at the sight of Sirius and James "Look at the state of ye!" he said.

He sat down opposite them "So what this good news that I had to come over to hear? Oh and I'm meeting Moony here… is that ok?" he asked

Lily broke in to a smile "That's fine but the big news is that I am pregnant. You can't tell anyone… not even mom and dad.

He jumped up and hugged Lily and swung her around "Congratulations big sis'!" Oh my god I'm gonna be an uncle" he smiled and then he pointed to James sitting on the couch "You sure you want that as the father?"

Lilly laughed in delight "….and Sirius is going to be godfather."

This piece of news sent Jamie into such a fit of laughter that he ended up crying out "Poor child"

There was a gentle knock on the door. Lily answered it again "Hey Moony how are you? Come on in."

"I'm fine Lilly and how are you?" Came the voice that sends chills down Sirius's spine. It was Remus and what was the deal with this Moony name.

Remus walked in and stopped when he saw Sirius sitting on the couch, his faced turned crimson. He greeted everyone and said to Sirius "Hey S-s-s-Sirius" he took and deep breath "W-well… what a surprise"

Lily turned to Sirius and raised an eyebrow "You two know each other?"

Sirius replied quickly "Yeah we do/ I'm doing a portrait for Remus's family."

"Oh." came the only reply from a mystified Lilly

"So what sort of nickname is Moony?" he asked looking straight at him.

Remus opened his mouth to start but Jamie jumped in before him "Sorry Moony I have to tell this. Well we go to a boarding school as ye all know and one night we snuck out of our dorm. Remus was really excited. We went to the lake on the grounds. Remus jumped in to the lake and when he surfaced he start to howl like a wolf. It was a full moon and Remus had been reading a book 'bout werewolves that day. When he howled like that he alerted the groundskeeper that school-boys had broken out. We ran before we could get caught. This was a major offence in the school. The headmaster is an awkward bastard. He spent a week prowling the school looking for the offenders. He interviewed everyone. It was priceless. No culprits were found and Remus was nicknamed Moony." Jamie finished with a smile on his face.

Sirius was shocked that Remus had managed to stop himself from telling the truth to the principal. Sirius looked at Jamie "How did you get him to not tell the principal the truth…that it was him?"

Jamie started to laugh "He had howled himself hoarse so when it happened he was at home and when he came back it was forgotten about!" he started laughing and a smile broke across Remus face. He punched Jamie's arm and muttered "Pillock"

As Remus and Jamie sat in the apartment and talked for the afternoon with them it was obvious that the two were very close. Sirius felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy. He wanted to be able to laugh and talk openly with him like that. He hated that there were parts of Remus that he would never know about when he was such an open book to him. Remus was an indelible mark on every page of his book but it seemed that Sirius hadn't seen all chapters of him. It annoyed and hurt him.

When Jamie and Remus had left, Lily exclaimed "He is such a nice guy, it's a miracle with his parents. If ye met them you would understand it. It really is a miracle that he is so nice considering the way they have treated him" Lily shook her head and frowned.

"Yeah they're intolerable… but what did his parents do exactly?" Sirius asked curiously. He and Remus never talked about their families with each other.

"Well…" began Lilly "his mother is just annoying. She isn't so bad but his father is some piece of work. According to Jamie, Remus's father is always insulting him when he stutters in front of him. When they are having house parties they never invite him. They are ashamed of him. They don't like that he is kind, quiet and gentle. They wanted an aggressive, loud and boisterous boy. Remus is book smart and very intelligent but abhors sport. His father nearly went professional with Rugby and is ashamed that his son doesn't play. He is very thin and has no muscles at all considering his father is supposedly built like a truck He is constantly begin told what an embarrassment he is. His father had a DNA test done to make sure that he was theirs and wasn't swapped as a child. Imagine what effect that had on the poor mite."

Sirius was sitting on the couch not able to speak and was shaking with anger. He reacted without thinking. "I'm going to kill that bastard! How could they do that to him? He is so smart and gentle and kind and giving. He works hard at school and is a straight "A" student. He doesn't cause trouble. He is beautiful and he has the most amazing mind. He can recite poetry well beyond his years. He has such a pure heart, He wouldn't harm a fly and I have only ever seen him angry once and it was the mildest anger I have ever seen and he was so sorry for it. He has the most amazing face. I could sink into those eyes. His parents should be shot for not treasuring what they have." Sirius finished his rant and saw that James and Lilly were staring at him. He just realised how bad it sounded what he had just said. Oh fuck it he thought.

"Oh fuck it." He said it out loud.

"Sirius what exactly is going on between you and Remus?"

"Remus and I are seeing each other. We have been for a while now." Sirius finished waiting for Lilly and James disgust.

"How old is he?" asked Lilly

"Am…" said a confused Sirius "he was seventeen two months ago"

"Why didn't you tell us about it Sirius?" asked a bewildered James

"I thought ye wouldn't agree with my relationship with him. I knew he was underage when we started our relationship" Sirius was really confused by James and Lily. They hadn't reacted but just asked him questions.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes I am in love with him and he's is in love with me. It's the only reason why I finally decided to have a relationship with him."

"How did you meet him?"

Sirius told him of how they meet and the events that followed. He was beginning to feel exasperated. He was dying to know what they thought.

"Will you stop questioning me and tell me what you think?" he stood up and began to pace.

James and Lily looked at each other. It was moments like this that he hated that his best friends were a couple. Lily spoke first "It's obvious that you love him. He isn't the most ideal age but not to sound cliché or anything but you cant help who you fall for can you! I am living proof!"

"Hey!" said a grumpy looking James.

Lily walked over to Sirius and hugged him. "I'm delighted you're happy and I wish you had told me earlier rather than being so scared of me."

Sirius was so relieved but James had said nothing. Sirius looked at him. James stood up "Hey mate I don't really care that he's only sixteen or seventeen, we aren't that old but I am really happy for you. I agree with Lily, you should have told us earlier. I take it his parents don't know?"

Sirius broke into a smile. "Oh god no, even ye weren't meant to know. Remus is going to kill me!!"

1234567890

A week after Lilly and James found out about his relationship Sirius decided that he and Remus needed some time together to talk. Sirius hadn't been able to forget the story Lily had told him. He wanted to talk to Remus about it and tell him that James and Lily know about them. They were driving towards a restaurant that was in the middle of no where near London. They would have some privacy.

"So what do your parents think you doing now?" asked an amused Sirius.

"I'm in town shopping and meeting my friends again. They never seem to get suspicious even though I see them all week in school." Remus said dead pan with a twinkle in his eye.

Suddenly Remus and Sirius were thrown forward. As a car had hit them from behind the air bags exploded and suffocated them both. The car had rolled to a stop. Sirius managed to fight his way out but Remus hadn't done the same. Sirius neck was killing him from the force between him being thrown forward and the seatbelt holding him back. He reached to check on Remus who was still leaning in to the air bag. He pulled him back to be sitting on the car seat. He had his eyes closed

He shook Remus and called "Remus?". He didn't wake up or respond. Sirius was seriously beginning to panic. He checked to see of he was alive. He was so relieved when he felt a quick pulse. The scene around them was one of chaos.

Remus suddenly came to "Sirius you okay?" He asked groggily

Sirius was so relieved that Remus had woken up. Then they heard the noise of the ambulance approaching.

1234567890

Both Remus and Sirius were brought to the hospital. They both had minor cuts and bruises but it was Remus's blackout that worried them. They had taken him for a lot of X-rays and CT scan.

The nurse came up to Sirius in the waiting room "Are you his guardian?"

"Am… no I'm not. I'm his boyfriend" he hoped that would be okay.

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen years old."

"Well we need to contact his next of kin. Do you have a home number?"

Worry began to tighten Sirius chest "Why is there something wrong with Remus?"

The nurse laughed. "No he is fine, he'll have to be released to a legal guardian though"

"Oh right his home number is 065889345"

"Thank you." the nurse smiled kindly "You may see him now if you like?"

Sirius headed straight to Remus. He was lying on a bed looking grumpy.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Sirius

"Yeah I am I just want to go home"

"You will but your parents have to come to collect you"

Remus sat up "What! My parents can't come here. I lied to them, what are we going to do?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders "I don't know we'll have to face the music"

Remus looked up and saw his mother running towards him "Honey what happened? How were you in an accident when you were in town shopping?" she hugged Remus tightly to her. His father walked in after and noticed Sirius standing there.

He looked at Sirius coldly "What are you doing here?"

"Am… am… "stuttered Remus. He hadn't a clue what to say.

Julia looked between him and Sirius and the situation suddenly dawning on her "There isn't anything going on between the two is there?" She asked faintly

"Am…am…" stuttered Remus again.

Remus's father turned to Sirius "You dirty bastard! You've turned my son gay! You perverted queer!" He walked towards Sirius and punched him. He pointed at Sirius who had slumped to the floor "You stay away from him! Julia, come on and bring him with you." he shouted angrily. His face had turned bright red. He stomped out of the room followed by his wife and spat on Sirius. She was dragging Remus who was trying his best to comfort Sirius. He was crying but his mother was able to pull him out in his weakened state.

Sirius sat down on the floor with blood pumping out of his nose with tears leaking from his eyes knowing that he mightn't see Remus again. James and Lily found Sirius in this position. They did their best to comfort him.

1234567890

Sirius was sitting on the couch in his flat drinking scotch. He hadn't seen Remus for the past week. He hadn't been in contact with him either. It was driving him crazy.

There was a knock on his front door. Sirius got up and answered it. He expected to find Lily and James but Remus was standing there with his bags and suitcases.

Sirius jumped forward and hugged him………………..

All my stories have been checked over by my beta Herecomesthefall. The best beta and author ever. The story should be easier to read now that all my spelling and grammar mistakes have been correct.


End file.
